


It’s Been a Long Day

by dearzoemurphy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Gen, Light Angst, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), and a sense of “the world is over” dread, just a regrouping of everyone who was lost, light fluff, might be a multi chapter?? we’ll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR*Peter gasped, opening his eyes and sitting straight up. He blinked, trying to shake off the feeling clouding his brain. Several moments passed and he was still unable fully comprehend his surroundings. Rubbing his eyes, he tried desperately to piece together what happened. They hadn't beat Thanos. He got the stone. That's right, the bastard. He'd killed Gamora.Post-Infinity War fic where everyone who faded is in the Soul Stone.





	It’s Been a Long Day

Peter gasped, opening his eyes and sitting straight up. He blinked, trying to shake off the feeling clouding his brain. Several moments passed and he was still unable fully comprehend his surroundings. Rubbing his eyes, he tried desperately to piece together what happened. They hadn't beat Thanos. He got the stone. That's right, the bastard. He'd killed Gamora.

“Gamora…” he croaked feebly, the cloudiness in his vision clearing away as he snapped back into reality, “Gamora!” he yelped.

He finally summoned the energy to stand up, shooting upwards with ungodly speed. Looking up and around, Peter slowly spun around where he was standing. He appeared to be in a glimmering orange cell, but he was far from the only one there. People and aliens and creatures were littered along the floor of this new, unrecognizable space. They each, in turn, groaned and rubbed their eyes and rolled around, dazed, as Peter had moments before.

“Where the fuck…” Peter started to grumble, scratching the back of his head before he was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. He spun around, ready to fight for his life, but quickly relaxed when he saw nothing more than a visibly upset Drax, terrified Mantis, and sobbing Peter Parker.

“Quill! What happened? We all disappeared and then…we woke up here,” Drax explained, his sense of hopelessness quite apparent as his voice trembled.

Mantis nodded. “Everyone's so scared. It's so cold,” she said simply, chillingly. The teenage Peter remained silent, clenching his jaw.

Quill sighed, rubbing his neck. “Okay, well, I guess step one is figuring out where the hell are we. Step two is how the hell did we get here,” he said, a grim look on his face as he noticed the doctor in the red cape yards away from them, slowly rising and looking around, as they all had. He never did catch that man’s name. But that was hardly the most pressing matter.

His two teammates nodded as they continued their feeble attempt at taking in their surroundings, trying to comprehend what had happened as more people faded in, the same way each of them had faded out of the world in microscopic pieces.

“Doctor Strange!” teen Peter yelled, rushing over to the dark haired man as soon as he recognized him.

 _“Strange, his name is Strange,”_ Quill noted.

“Peter, I'm glad you're alright,” Strange said, smiling warmly. The three Guardians edged over to join the pair, being the only people they recognized out of the crowds swarming around them.

“Are we really going to be alright?” Mantis asked the Doctor innocently after hearing his remark.

Strange’s smile wavered. “I believe so. No, I know so. Yes, we will be alright,” he said quickly after first hesitating. Peter Parker’s lip quivered.

“Well tell me then, magic man, where the hell are we and how the hell did we get here?” Quill asked impatiently, resting his hands on his hips in a weak attempt to appear intimidating.

Strange chuckled. “If history happens exactly as it does in the best case scenario, Thanos won. He got the mind stone, and is now the most powerful being in the cosmos. He wiped out half the universe with a snap of his fingers. We're the half that didn't make it, but I must admit, I'm not sure exactly where we are,” he explained as best he could.

Quill was quickly thrust on the verge of tears. “I really don't care where we are. Just how the hell do we get out,” he said, desperately. His teammates nodded. Peter Parker simply clung onto the edge of Strange’s cape as it lifted up to wipe away his tears.

“Mr. Stark can get us out, can't he?” Peter Parker asked between sobs.

Strange reached over to kindly stroke the boy’s hair. “Yes. Thanos can't have taken all the brainiacs in the universe. They'll get us out,” he said reassuringly, despite appearing terrified himself.

The Spider-teen seemed to be satisfied with that response, and continued to take comfort in the magical flying cape. The adults in the room however weren't so reassured.

“So that's what we’re supposed to do? Just wait here until someone smarter and stronger gets us out?” Quill asked incredulously, tears finally leaking out of his eyes. Mantis wrapped her arms around one of Drax’s.

“Now don't get emotional-” Strange started.

“Emotional?! Half the universe just died, man! And that's the best you've got? Don't get emotional…fuck, just fuck this shit. I can't handle this,” Quill cut him off, running his hands through his hair and pacing back and forth.

Drax and Mantis followed him back and forth with their eyes, the entire group remaining in strained silence for several moments until it was broken by the dark haired girl slowly raising a finger to point past Peter’s shoulder.

“Peter…look,” she said, arm shaking.

Quill stopped pacing for a moment and looked in the direction she was pointing to see a flash of green, then a glimpse of a dark leather jacket. His heart nearly stopped. Then he immediately took off running.

“Quill! Wait!” Drax called, but Strange held him back from running after him.

“We’ll all get lost if we all go into that sea of humanity. He’ll find his way back to us if we stick together,” he said calmly, the rest of the group then resigning themselves to waiting for their friend in a resumed tense silence.

Peter was running as fast as he could, shoving people out of the way and barreling towards where he desperately hoped to find the love of his life.

“Gamora! Gamora, are you in here?” he called out as loud as he possibly could. That was when he locked eyes on her.

She turned towards the source of his voice. “Peter? Peter!” she screamed out, now running towards him as fast as she could when she laid eyes on him, ignoring all of the chaos happening around her.

It was heartbeats later when the two were standing face to face. They each took several breaths before saying a word. Peter slowly raised his hand and ran it through her hair. Gamora grabbed it as his touch lingered on her face. He wiped away the tears leaking out of her eyes.

“It's you, it's really you. You're not dead,” Peter said quietly, burying his head in her hair, nestling it on her shoulder to take in as much if her scent as possible.

Gamora laughed sweetly. “Or we both are,” she said breathlessly.

Peter straightened and gave a similar laugh, tears flowing profusely from his eyes now. “I love you. More than you could possibly know,” he said, choking up.

Gamora sighed happily. “I love you too,” she croaked out, wrapping her arms around his neck as tight as possible and mashing her lips against his in one singular motion.

All of their feelings were contained in that one kiss. Their fear, their lack of understanding, their hopes, and above all, their momentary joy. Their delight in being able to hold each other again.

The kiss lasted longer than any kiss between them ever had before.

“Maybe we really are dead,” Peter mused, placing his hands on Gamora’s hips and slowly swaying back and forth.

“Why do you say that?” she asked quietly, arms still locked around his neck.

“We don't need oxygen here, we’re just breathing out of habit,” he explained.

“How do you know that?” she asked, tracing her fingers over his jaw.

“We kissed for almost a minute without needing air,” he said, chucking softly.

Gamora gave a lilting laugh, practically glowing. “How do you know it isn't just your skewed sense of time?” she teased, burying a hand in his hair.

Peter groaned. “Now would not be the time to bring up the Great Waffle-Making Incident of 2018,” he said, slightly annoyed but still grinning.

She laughed again. “How did you get the timing so wrong? You almost killed us all by leaving them in there for twenty minutes! We should just be thankful that Rocket- say, is anyone else here?” she asked, suddenly becoming dead serious.

“Yeah. Drax and Mantis are right over there, I don't know about Groot or Rocket or Nebula though,” Peter said, moving his hands away from her hips and she brought hers down. He quickly laced his fingers with hers.

“C’mon, I'll take you over. We made some new friends on Titan, too,” he said, beginning to push through the crowd once more to reach their friends. Gamora kept as tight a grip as possible on her boyfriend’s hand, running to keep up with him, excited to see her teammates again. It was only a few more minutes before they reached the group and the pair was greeted by a crushing group hug from Drax.

“Gamora! You're here too!” he exclaimed, picking up both her and Peter and lifting them above the ground, swinging them back and forth with delight.

The ombré-haired woman laughed, yet more tears finding a way to leak out. “Hi Drax. It's good to see you again,” she said, taking in the warmth he radiated.

After several more moments of the sweet reunion hug, Drax set his friends gently back on the ground.

“I am happy to see you alive, Gamora,” Mantis said, hands clasped.

Gamora merely nodded, still gripping onto Peter’s hand as she sized up the brunette teen in the skintight red suit and the dark haired wizard in front of her.

“And who might you two be?” she asked, pursing her lips.

“I am Doctor Stephen Strange, and this is Peter Parker. We fought alongside your friends on Titan,” the wizard explained, Parker offering a small, nervous wave as he peeked out from behind the other man’s red cape.

Gamora nodded. “You guys fought Thanos directly, then,” she said, worry and fear beginning to once again seep into her voice.

“Yes. We came close to winning, then the purple raisin revealed that he had killed you,” Drax said matter-of-factory. Peter’s lip quivered.

Gamora drew in a sharp breath. “Okay. And then what happened?” she asked.

“By all accounts, he went to Earth in order to obtain the mind stone, and was successful in completing his collection, which he then used to wipe out half of the universe,” Stephen explained after a few moments of silence, no one else able to offer any information

“And he put you all in the soul stone,” Gamora finished, nodded thoughtfully.

Peter Quill was taken aback. “What?! You mean to say that you were in the that stone the whole time? And now we’re in here too?” he asked incredulously.

Strange’s eyebrow quirked up. “This is news to all of us. Quite an interesting development,” he remarked, voice faltering.

“That's why we don't need air, but we’re not dead,” Quill mumbled.

Gamora gave him a sad smile, then popped up to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. “I don't know which is the better option,” she said sorrowfully, voice cracking.

“So what do we do now?” Peter Parker asked, still sniffling.

“We regroup. We scour this godforsaken place for others like us, other Avengers and magic wielders and superhumans. We get together, and bust out of here. And hope Tony is formulating a solution right now,” Strange said assuredly.

Quill shrugged. “Sounds good to me. I don't have anything better to do,” he joked.

“Same here,” Gamora said gleefully, smiling purely to her boyfriend.

“We are in as well,” Drax said, placing a hand on Mantis’ shoulder. She brought one of her small hands up to touch his knuckles and grinned.

“I'll just go wherever you guys go,” Peter Parker said, doing his best to give a weak smile through his tears.

Strange smirked. “Alright team, let’s go fix the universe,” he said, patting Parker on the head and swishing his cape as he turned. He looked back over his shoulder and motioned for the new ragtag team to follow him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! As always, please leave any comments or criticism below, as well as if I should continue this or not!! Thanks for your support <3


End file.
